


Nice Guy Adrien the Musical: Outline

by xxoceanswavesxx



Series: Nice Guy Adrien the Musical [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya redemption, Chloè redemption, F/F, F/M, Ice Art, Multi, Nice Guy Adrien, Nice Guy Adrien AU, Nice Guy Adrien the Musical, Polyamorous relationship, contains spoilers for Bewitched and Bewildered, ml salt, ml salt au, note that Adrien does NOT look good here, open ended sequel material, please feel free to ask questions, this is the version of the AU where he comes out worse than ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxoceanswavesxx/pseuds/xxoceanswavesxx
Summary: An outline for my take on Nice Guy Adrien the Musical.AU by lenoreofraven.





	Nice Guy Adrien the Musical: Outline

#  Notes Prior to the Beginning

→ As always, the Nice Guy Adrien AU belongs to @lenoreofraven. 

→ There are other scenarios and prompts that didn’t make it into this version, (such as Marinette and Luka getting together earlier and breaking up, or Kagami and Marinette dating, Adrien reforming his ways, etc.). The reason I didn’t include these was because it didn’t make sense with the musical numbers that were suggested and used to make the playlist.

→ Playlist can be found  [ here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmLSjwam26E&list=PLLfvYl2NwnD-eiGfpzh5oMOH-GKw2Clmb) .

→ Scenarios that were pitched in “Bewitched” and “Bewildered” are brought up here, such as Lila’s “Il Malocchio” tale and the akuma of Bewitched herself. These are the kind of details that could be swapped out if you so wished, but I’m using them because it’s easier for me to write.

→ Moving on to the timeline, I decided to tweak some stuff. Season 2 ends the school year and “Chameleon” now takes place at the beginning of the new school year. Yes, everyone is still in the same class. Assume pretty much everything else in season 3 gets tossed, with a few possible exceptions.

→ Felix transfers into school and is in Mendeleiev’s class. There would be a couple of episodes regarding his transition, and how he gets close to Kagami, Luka and Marinette. They are endgame, and for the uninitiated, their ship name is Ice Art.

→ The akumas are getting harder to fight and are forcing Ladybug to rely more and more on outside heroes. She’s also outgrowing the five minute timer. This is a blow to Chat’s ego, because he thinks that she’s going to replace him with a new partner. It doesn’t help that he keeps getting in the way of the akuma fights and messing around. After getting rejected by her crush, Chat thinks he might finally have a chance with her.

→ In addition to the above, Marinette still has plenty on her plate to deal with. She’s still the class rep, trying to build a fashion portfolio, trying to get into her ideal high school, deal with Lila’s stories and schemes, etc. Her relationship with Alya is rocky, needless to say.

→ Adrien has also been spending less time with his friends and feels lonely. His dad is getting more and more strict, especially as he starts to develop more plans to get the miraculouses. 

→ After her experiences during Heroes’ Day, Chloe gets challenged by someone (Marinette, Felix, one of the other Bustier students, it doesn’t really matter who) to be a better civilian and heroine and not cause as many akumas. This is why she doesn’t get involved in the Lila drama - she’s trying to get better at picking her battles. If she causes too many akumas, there’s a chance that she might end up losing the miraculous for good.

→ Despite Lila playing a key role in all of this, she doesn’t actually get much focus in this musical. She’s supposed to have her own that explains her backstory and what she’s up to in the meantime. I also imagine that Alya and Nino have more of a subplot in that story (poor Nino doesn’t have a single number to himself here, but I like to imagine he gets some of the best choreography, especially in “Reason to Become a Witch”). However, Lila  _ does  _ get two numbers here, because I couldn’t imagine her having  _ nothing  _ to do for the entire story.

→ Oh, and the Gorilla is supposed to have a show-stopping dance number. I’m going to treat this as one of the post-credits Marvel scenes because I’m not quite sure where else it might fit.

→ Kagami and Marinette resolve their differences over Adrien and wish each other luck in trying to confess. However, Kagami’s feelings slowly start to change, and she no longer sees Adrien in a viable, romantic light by the time the musical starts.

→ Please feel free to leave your questions in the comments. I will try to compile them into a FAQ of sorts.

* * *

#  Act 1

→ Please note that I’m going to using the word “show”, but if it were up to me, the way that this would be structured would be over the course of a few episodes, probably closer to the finale. Admittedly, it’d be kind of weird to change up the show to suddenly start including musical numbers, but this is an AU, so I can do what I want. :P

→ ”World According to Chris” was originally planned to be a  [ Chloe number ](https://lenoreofraven.tumblr.com/post/183184902688/in-nice-guy-the-musical-au-chloe-has-to-sing-world) but an anon suggested that it be a  [ Lila number ](https://lenoreofraven.tumblr.com/post/183319332813/wouldnt-it-make-more-sense-for-lila-to-sing) instead. Since she already had “Bop to the Top” in this act, and Lila needed a “haha I’m dating Adrien now” number, I decided to give it to her.

_ The show opens with Marinette scrambling to get to school It’s going to be a rather busy day, and it’s off to a not-so promising start. First, she slept through her alarm,  _ again _ , after spending most of her night fighting an akuma and then having to finish a major assignment for class that day. Then, she barely remembered the meeting meant for student reps later that day about the school dance and the catering that had to be hired. As she runs over to her class, she just barely manages to give a passing wave to Kagami and Felix, heading to their own classroom, and Luka, who is walking over to his own school, not too far from Francois-Dupont. When she enters the class, Lila is of course the center of attention again, while everyone eyes Marinette warily. The story of Il Malocchio has been told by this point, and with the number of unfortunate incidents happening to her, people are starting to put some stock in the idea that Marinette is actually cursed. With that in mind, Lila decides today is the day to strike. She sets up the tone of a conversation that involves Marinette and various other members of the class, that allows her to naturally mention Marinette’s crush on Adrien,  _ just  _ as he enters the class. Marinette finds it difficult to backtrack and has to come clean. Later, during lunch, he pulls her aside and turns her down. The rest of the day isn’t much easier. She’s barely able to focus during student rep activities, even with Alya at her side, and just as she’s about to head home, an akuma attacks. It’s evening when we find Dragonbug going after an akumatized Mirielle Cauquet.  _ **(** **Going Through the Motions)**

_ Back at the Agreste Mansion, Adrien laments his lack of freedom and loneliness, as his father once again bails on dinner plans, after telling him that he’s expected for another big modelling shoot, and then a major dinner party for a charity event. He also gives himself a moment or two to lament how he had to turn down his friend at school. All of that is forgotten when he sees Dragonbug flying across town, fighting an akuma. Ecstatic, he transforms into Chat Noir and announces how he can’t wait for a night of mischief and romance.  _ **(** **Macavity Part 1)**

_ Just as Chat Noir arrives, Dragonbug manages to defeat the akuma. After helping Mirielle out, Dragonbug retreats somewhere to transform back, and Chat pursues her, finally finding out her identity. There’s an awkward silence as it begins to hit Marinette. On top of everything else she’s had to deal with, she’s now had her identity compromised. Realizing it’s not fair to her, Chat drops his transformation and suggests that now that everything has been revealed, they can start dating. Marinette is dumbfounded. He  _ just  _ turned her down this morning, but now he wants to date? Oh. She realizes it’s because she’s Ladybug. Adrien asks her what the problem is, and soon, all sorts of things start spilling from Marinette’s mouth. How he’s disrespected her saying no in the past. How he’s made Chloe and Lila more of a priority over her. How he’s flirted with other girls. Just because they have feelings for each other doesn’t mean that they’re right for each other or would make a good couple. She insists that they should remain friends for now.  _ **(FRIENDS) **

_Adrien, of course, doesn’t like this answer. After she leaves and goes home to get some rest, he starts sending her texts. “Can’t we talk it out?” “Are you sure it’s not just cuz you had a bad day?” etc, etc. He also texts Alya about the situation, and she’s immediately on board to get Adrinette to happen. The next day at school, Alya drags Marinette away toward the girl group and asks her why she turned Adrien down when they were _this _close to becoming a couple. Marinette, trying to keep the details vague, says that she learned something about Adrien that made her think that they’d be better off staying friends. Alya is under the impression that Marinette is just scared to take the next step. The other members of the girl group chime in and give their opinions on the matter. However, Marinette is not swayed and goes to class. Alya lets Adrien know that she’s failed to convince Marinette. “Don’t worry” he texts her “I’ll think of something.”_ **(Marry the Mole)**

_ Marinette decides to go home for lunch and escape all of the drama. She waves hello and goodbye to Luka, Kagami and Felix, all gathered in the courtyard to go to lunch. They are confused as she walks away, shoulders hunched and clearly looking down. While Luka texts her, Felix and Kagami point out how stressed out Marinette has been lately, and how it feels like she’s pushing them away. Someone needs to talk to her and see how things are going. Felix admits it’s not his forte, so it’s between Luka and Kagami.  _ **(How Do You Solve a Problem Like Maria?)**

_ We cut to Chloe and Sabrina eating lunch at the hotel. A perfectly well-balanced meal has been prepared for the bee heroine. Chloe has been working very hard in every aspect of her civilian life to prepare herself to take action as Queen Bee again, and that includes her diet. And generally staying out of drama, like the stuff happening with Dupain-Cheng, Rossi and Adrikins. “How ridiculous,” she retorts as she takes a sip of her tea. She has to admit, it’s somewhat fascinating, but Queen Bee can’t go around provoking more akumas by sticking her nose into other people’s business. Sabrina and Jean both praise Chloe for being so considerate, and say that Ladybug would be so proud. However, it’s not enough for Chloe, so she makes sure she has Jean prepare her obstacle course for later. After all, a hero has to stay in tip-top shape.  _ **(Bop to the Top)**

_ Marinette comes back from lunch, contemplating something she learned from her mother, when she sees the attention has settled back on Lila. This time, she reveals that she and Adrien are officially dating. Marinette doesn’t believe it, but everyone else says it’s the truth, and that she really shouldn’t be jealous. As they all go back to class, Lila manages to get Marinette alone and breaks it to her that her “goody two-shoes act” wasn’t enough to win over Adrien, and now she has no one else left. The real world favors people like Lila, who do whatever it takes to get what they want, especially if it’s mean and nasty. Even Adrien couldn’t help but be won over by her.  _ **(World According to Chris)**

_ The rest of the day passes by in a blur, as Marinette can’t help but try to escape and have her meltdown somewhere private. It feels like some plot Hawkmoth has cooked up to get her akumatized. What if he’s figured out who she is? Tikki tries her hardest to calm Marinette down, but it’s only thanks to intervention from Luka, Kagami and Felix that she manages to avoid getting akumatized. Luka deduces that something really bad is going on, and plays a little something to calm her down. Kagami gently asks Marinette why she decided to skip out on lunch. Marinette, without giving away too much, reveals some of the stuff regarding Adrien and Lila. With break coming up, and a possible trip to China, she’s hoping that things will look up, but she’s not even sure if she can go. With some convincing, the trio get her to consider going. However, she has to make a stop to Fu and make some arrangements.  _ **(Are You Satisfied?)**

_ Chat arrives at the location for patrol, expecting to meet Ladybug and get her reaction to him dating Lila. However, he comes face to face with Ryuko instead. She explains that she will be filling in for Ladybug while she takes something of a break. Chat pouts. Why hadn’t he been told about this sooner? Ryuko reveals that she just found out about it today. Chat makes some sort of comment to raise Ryuko’s suspicions. Chat continues to make comments to put Ryuko off, and she has just as many venomous retorts in kind. Optionally, Viperion might also appear to play peacekeeper and keep the two from going completely at each other’s throats.  _ **(I Don’t Like You)**

  
_ Returning home from patrol, Adrien sighs, and looks out over the city. For the entirety of break, Marinette is going to be out of the city, and in an entirely different timezone! As he laments how much he already misses her, we cut to Kagami also looking out over the city. The longer she stares out, the quicker she is to come to a realization - Adrien and Chat Noir are the same! Is it possible then that Marinette is actually Ladybug? That would explain a lot, especially as to why she’s been so stressed lately. However, Kagami can’t risk letting anyone knowing this information, lest Hawkmoth figure it out and target friends and loved ones. Furthermore, she’ll have to monitor the situation much more closely when Marinette returns home from China and Ladybug reclaims her earrings.  _ **(Think of Me)**

* * *

#  Act 2

→ The second half of this act from “Meant to Be Yours” to “Breathin” has been adapted into my fic “Bewitched,” for those who want a better idea of how things would play out.

→ In “Bewitched,” Viperion has a hypnosis power, which I refer to as “Snake Eyes” in my other work “The One to Make It Stay.” This was because this was written prior to “Party Crasher” airing, so we didn’t know what the snake’s power would be. I think “Second Chance” could still be used in this scenario, but I’ll leave it vague for the time being.

→ Bewitched’s outfit is a slightly altered version of this one that NS Yoon G wears in the music video:

However, I changed the bottom half of the outfit to be more appropriate for a fourteen year old girl, so instead, she’s either wearing a black tulle mini skirt (which would fall just above her knees) or black biker shorts of the same length. Underneath them, she’s wearing black and white striped leggings similar to this outfit:

As well as black boots and lots of chunky, spiked jewelry, and a black witch’s hat on top. She hides her akumatized object in her blouse pocket. So, yes, her akumatized form is essentially cosplay of NS Yoon G, but toned down for a fourteen year old girl.

_ Act 2 opens with the students having returned to school after break (either for All Saints or Christmas, depending on how much time has passed since the beginning of school), and classes in session. Adrien has been none stop trying to text Marinette and get her attention, but to no avail. She has blocked his number by this point, and he’s resorted to contacting her through other social media sites and apps. Despite trying to flaunt his relationship with Lila in Marinette’s face, it seems to have entirely backfired, and at some point, Adrien broke things off with her. Alya continues to play cheerleader for Team Adrinette, but we see signs of wariness from Nino. Bustier’s class is going to discuss Romeo and Juliet, but everyone seems more interested in the status of Ladybug and Chat Noir. A fan sent in a video of Chat confessing his love to Ladybug and sent it in to the Ladyblog, where it was immediately posted. Adrien decides that this is his opportunity to make big romantic gestures to Marinette and win her over. However, Marinette has decided to move seats by this point to keep Adrien away from her, and is now in the back. He doesn’t have as many opportunities to talk to her. As class begins, Ms. Bustier calls for everyone to return to their seats so they can start discussing the reading. Alix makes a comment about how Romeo and Juliet has the lamest, most nonsensical plot she’s ever read. Everyone gasps, clearly offended and asks how she could say something like that.  _ **(I Hate Shakespeare)**

_ The school day comes and goes, and once again, we find ourselves at Chloe’s hotel. She is relaxed upstairs, turning her bedroom into a summer simulation of sorts. She’s being waited on by Sabrina and Jean, while complaining about the events of the day (“Ugh, Adrikins has been so weird lately! First, he said he liked Dupain-Cheng, of all people! Then, he decided to date that girl with the sausage hair just to make her jealous. And now he’s pretending it didn’t even happen?” “That discussion we had about the play today was  utterly ridiculous !”) To wash away the events of the day, Chloe has ordered a full day of pampering for herself, including a trip to the spa. She’s even nice enough to arrange a package for Sabrina and Jean. After all, she needs them in tip-top shape.  _ **(Fabulous)**

_Gabriel has been noticing an increase in negative energy lately. He thinks it’s his chance to evilize someone into his most powerful akuma yet. Adrien returns home from school in a rather snappy mood, complaining about a girl. This makes Gabriel pause for a moment. He’s a bit worried that his akuma might end up picking the girl that rejected Adrien and going after him. However, he can’t afford to just give up on saving his wife, either. He won’t let anything stand in the way of reuniting with her, not even his own feelings. Surely, Adrien would understand someday._ **(Standing)**

_ Adrien is frustrated about how things aren’t going his way. He’s messaged Marinette about 273 times in the past week, and hasn’t gotten a single response or reaction from her. He even had to give up on Operation: Jealousy, because it made her less interested in him. How is that even possible, he wonders to himself. Plagg points out that if Adrien continues this behavior, the Master might decide to pull his miraculous away, but Adrien isn’t convinced. How else are they going to defeat Hawkmoth? And speaking of his power, he decides it’s time to pay Marinette a visit. Plagg is against using Chat to get close to Marinette/Ladybug, but he doesn’t listen and uses his freedom and mobility to find her.  _ **(Macavity Part 2)**

_ Marinette, tired of the influx of messages and how Adrien won’t leave her alone, decides she can no longer handle being Ladybug. She heads over to Fu’s and lets him know that she can’t afford to be Ladybug, since she’s at such high risk of being akumatized. She’s returned the earrings to Kagami, and told her to meet Fu, because she can’t handle it anymore. Fu tries to convince her otherwise, but Marinette won’t change her mind. Running out of the room in tears, Marinette laments how everything could have gone so wrong. Maybe Lila was right. Maybe she was cursed. What an irony, she thinks to herself.  _ **(No Good Deed)**

_ As Marinette is running home, she ends up stopping in front of a store with some mirrors. An image flashes in her head - her as Ladybug. She tries to go for a quick change to get rid of it, and takes out her hair ribbons, stuffing them into her pocket. Before she can get any closer to home, Chat pops in, and after her avoiding him all day. Once again, he proclaims his love for her, reminding her that he’s dumped Lila, so there’s nothing standing in their way now. Then he realizes she’s been crying. Marinette snaps and tells him  he’s  the problem. There’s back and forth arguing until Kagami appears as Ryukōun, and tells Chat to back off. The two of them get into a fight as Marinette runs off, not sure where to go. Hawkmoth akumatizes her into Bewitched (not shown on stage/screen until next scene) and she promises him that by morning, neither Chat nor Ladybug will be a problem.  _ **(Meant to Be Yours)**

_ The next day at school, everyone is gathered outside to share gossip, with quite a few people surrounding Lila as she launches her next story. Adrien quickly finds Nino and Alya and relays what happened the previous evening. Alya assures Adrien that things will turn out alright, but Nino points out his concerns with Adrien’s behavior. Before a full fight can escalate, Bewitched enters the scene and blasts Lila with her curse beam and frightens everyone around her. Bewitched forces Lila to tell the truth, lest she get hurt by her own words. Lila ends up revealing that she and Ladybug were never friends and that the interview she did for Alya when she first arrived was a lie. Bewitched then goes on to curse Alya to always or do the wrong thing, and turns Nino into her familiar. As the scene goes on, more and more students get either cursed or familiarized (Nino and Juleka are absolutely spared; Nino because he defended Marinette’s honor and Juleka because Bewitched doesn’t want to upset Luka). Adrien, Kagami, Felix and Chloe all manage to escape prior to getting hit by Bewitched.  _ **(Reason to Become a Witch)**

_ Managing to get far away enough from Bewitched, both Kagami and Felix berate Adrien for his actions. If he just left Marinette alone after the rejection, things wouldn’t have turned out like this. Kagami points out that he doesn’t deserve the ring, completely outing Adrien as Chat Noir. Luka arrives on the scene and is caught up by everyone. He is not pleased and calls Adrien out for being so selfish. He’s even less pleased when it’s revealed that Adrien only became interested in Marinette after it was revealed that she was Ladybug. Before the fighting can escalate, Kagami decides to split up the group. She gives the snake miraculous to Luka and Felix, telling them to go after Bewitched, while she and Adrien go and give Chloe the bee.  _ **(Congratulations)**

_ Kagami and Adrien arrive to give Chloe the bee. However, a bit of arguing causes the cat to be let out of the bag, and now Chloe is in on the secret identities (both Ladybug and Chat). She is infuriated by Adrien and how ugly his attitude has gotten. And disappointed in herself after realizing that doing nothing didn’t stop any akuma victims. That was the wrong thing to do in this case, she realizes. Instead, she needs to work on standing up to people like that and use the power that she has to her advantage. She’s going to be the hero that Ladybug, no,  Dupain-Cheng , believed she could be.  _ **(Ugly Heart)**

  
_ Luka and Felix run into Bewitched. Felix saves Luka from getting hit, but becomes a familiar. Queen Bee,  Ryukōun and Chat Noir arrive on the scene, but Chat’s ego quickly causes him to lose the cat miraculous to Felix after Bewitched turns Queen Bee’s power against them. Luka transforms into Viperion while Alya arrives on the scene to apologize. Satisfied, Bewitched familiarizes her. Using his power, Viperion is able to calm down Bewitched and convince her to give up the akuma. After Kagami purifies it, she, Luka and Felix all take Marinette home. After the long day, Marinette tries to find ways to make herself fall asleep, but the events of the day weigh heavy on her mind, and she’s anxious as to what comes next.  _ **(Breathin)**

* * *

#  Act 3 + Sequel Set-up

→ Act 3 has been adapted into my fic “Bewildered,” so we’ll probably be treading a lot of old ground here. However, I will get to explore different scenarios for a follow-up here.

_ The next day, Alya goes to confront Lila, especially with all the comments she’s been receiving on the Ladyblog. At first, Lila tries to play innocent, and say that Bewitched just made her say all that stuff. However, various comments have pointed out that it makes sense that Lila is lying - none of her stories on the Ladyblog add up. And considering the type of person Ladybug is, she wouldn’t make friends with someone like Lila. Lila finally gives up and reveals her true colors. However, she still tries to convince Alya that she’s wrong for trying to tell the truth, and things would have been fine if she just continued to lie. Alya leaves, unconvinced, and thinks of a way to properly apologize to Marinette.  _ **(Lies)**

_ Marinette goes to hang out with Luka, and asks him how he hears the song of someone’s heart. As they talk a little bit about the previous day and how seedy Hawkmoth is, Luka ends up confessing his feelings for her and how much she matters to him. He walks her home, and she’s content, until she sees that Adrien is standing there, waiting for her.  _ **(Perfect for You)**

_ Marinette demands to know what Adrien is doing there. Adrien thinks that yesterday was just a “hissy fit” of sorts and that she didn’t really mean any of it. However, Marinette isn’t having it and makes it perfectly clear that Adrien is no longer welcome in her life. Before things can escalate any further, Kagami intervenes and has her bodyguards escort Adrien back to the Agreste mansion.  _ **(Buy the Stars)**

_ Inside the bakery, Kagami and Marinette sit down for an important conversation. Marinette once again apologizes to Kagami about their rivalry over Adrien, but Kagami says they’ve moved past that. They then move into the conversation of romance, and what they would like from a partner. Kagami admits that she’s somewhat envious of Marinette’s parents and how happy they appear to be. Kagami also admits that she has feelings for Marinette (she also makes it clear she knew Luka intended to confess). Finally, Kagami returns Tikki to Marinette, reminding her that she’s a great Ladybug. As they walk out, a familiar face is waiting outside for her.  _ **(What I Need)**

_ Seeing that Alya has been waiting for her, Marinette attempts awkward conversation with her, asking about the Ladyblog. Alya doesn’t dwell on it but mentions that she spoke with Lila, and makes it clear she no longer believes Lila. She apologizes for how she’s acted toward Marinette lately. Chloe then arrives on the scene, to the disapproval of Kagami. Marinette assures her that it’s okay, but just in case, Kagami asks Felix to come over. Marinette also makes it clear to both girls that while she appreciates their apologies, she’s going to need some time to heal from everything to properly forgive them. Before they leave, Chloe has a separate conversation with Marinette about her being Ladybug, including asking her about the next cat.  _ **(Sorry)**

_ Felix finally arrives to chat with Marinette, and Chloe leaves. Taking him inside, Marinette learns that Felix kept the miraculous even after everything had been fixed. He intends to return it, but Marinette doesn’t want him to. He’s confused, thinking he’s not a viable option, especially compared to Luka and Kagami. However, Marinette disagrees and encourages him. Felix opens up about how happy he’s been since moving to Paris and meeting the three of them. Cue another confession. With the rest of the day left, Marinette chooses to rest and think about how to talk to everyone else the next day.  _ **(Everywhere)**

_ Gabriel has chosen to stop being Hawkmoth to draw less suspicion to himself, at least for now. He somewhat regrets creating another akuma that targeted Adrien. However, he’s also upset that Adrien’s boneheaded behavior caused the whole mess in the first place, especially when he came close to retrieving one of the miraculouses. Adrien is escorted back to the mansion, and Gabriel makes it clear that he will  not  be returning to school. Escorted back to his room, Adrien begins to rant to Plagg when he realizes that the kwami is gone. However, he isn’t content to just sit around and mope about it. He begins scheming a way to get back into the game. He recalls the book of miraculous holders that was in his dad’s vault. Maybe that will be a clue. He sneaks out of his room and gets to the vault. The final shot of the show/episode shows Adrien holding up either the butterfly or peacock up in the air.  _ **(Bet On It)**

_ Curtains fall. _

And now for some potential prequels and sequels:

[ **Fox Tales!** ](https://lenoreofraven.tumblr.com/post/183262778078/are-there-any-more-numbers-for-lila-and-alya-in) **: ** A spin-off musical set in Lila’s perspective, starting slightly before she arrives in Paris, and includes everything up until the beginning of the sequel, when she joins Adrien. So far, potential numbers include either  _ Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing  _ or  _ Kill the Lights _ (Marinette confronting Lila),  _ Ring of Keys _ (for Rose or Juleka), and  _ Something Isn’t Right Here _ (An ex-classmate of Lila’s trying to convince everyone the truth about Lila). Might also have  _ Too Cool? _ (for either Chloe or Lila, this one isn’t a definite but I think it’d be funny if Chloe was singing this to Lila). Alya and Nino get more to do here as well, and ideally, Nino would get his own song or two (maybe Nino is ideally happy to see Adrien date Lila instead of Marinette, because he’s getting obsessive?) This one is pretty much guaranteed to happen, and is ideally seen before the sequel.

_ _

**Future Hawkmoth!Adrien and Stalker!Lila: **Based off [_this_](https://lenoreofraven.tumblr.com/post/182691177848/nice-guy-adrien-stalker-lila-fic-idea-there-are#notes) post. Adrien steals the butterfly and recruits Lila, who is now obsessed with Marinette after she’s been exposed by Bewitched. Events cause for futures Kagami, Luka and Felix to come to the present and present their current timelines selves with different miraculouses to save a kidnapped Marinette from Butterfly!Adrien and Lila (possibly with the Peacock). [Bonus scene](https://lenoreofraven.tumblr.com/post/185173357583/in-the-future-hawkmoth-nice-guy-adrien-au-i) of Marinette and Nooroo bonding. There’s plenty of gushing about future Marinette, but also implications that she gave up the ladybug miraculous again, and instead took over the mouse. Also, because of Adrien, Marinette decided to give up pursuing a career in the fashion industry and became a professor instead. Luka is a music therapist, and both Felix and Kagami work in surveillance. When they aren’t moonlighting as heroes, of course.

_   
**Corrupted Akumas** :  _ In this version, Adrien ends up getting the peacock miraculous first, and attempts to use a sentimonster to steal the butterfly but fails. His father finds out about this, and is worried because of the effects the peacock can have on him long-term. Adrien decides to use this to his advantage - he will continue to endanger himself using the peacock until his father gives him the butterfly, realizing that he’s Hawkmoth. In response, Hawkmoth sends an akuma after Adrien, but he counters with a sentimonster that manages to steal the miraculous. Adrien becomes the new Hawkmoth, but there’s a drawback - the curse of the peacock has now spread to the butterfly. Every time Adrien tries to create an akuma, the akuma will be “corrupted” in someway, as in, the powers its intended to have will function otherwise. His first plan is to draw in Lila to his side and then divide and conquer the new miraculous team. Meanwhile, Marinette gets closer to Luka, Kagami and Felix.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to capitalize the fact that if you don't like the direction of Adrien's character for this AU, you are free to propose your own version where he DOES redeem himself. Like I said, this is just the version where that doesn't happen. I'd be curious to see that for myself, and I'm sure lenore would be too.


End file.
